The present invention relates to a climate controller for controlling ambient conditions in a building or living space. More particularly, the present invention relates to a climate controller that is recessed into a wall to minimize an adverse aesthetic impact of the climate controller in the building or living space.
Wall mounted climate controllers such as thermostats are used in virtually every modern building to control an interior temperature within the building or living space. The thermostat senses the temperature within a space and compares the temperature to a predetermined setpoint. Based upon the difference between the setpoint and the actual temperature, the thermostat sends a signal to heating, ventilation and/or air conditioning units (HVAC) to adjust the temperature of the space. When the actual temperature is approximately equal to the setpoint, the thermostat will send a signal to shut down the HVAC equipment.
Wall mounted thermostats have become efficient at accurately controlling the temperature of a living space, and have greatly contributed to comfort levels for persons within the space. Thermostats also contribute in the effort to conserve energy. However, many people do not find thermostats to be aesthetically appealing. While necessary, most architects and building occupants find wall mounted thermostats to be an eyesore. Many thermostats extend into the living space from the wall, thereby adding clutter to the view and probably do not match the architectural design of the space.
Some thermostats are mounted generally flush with the wall, thereby eliminating some of the eyesore. However, the controls and the display screen are visible and thereby detract from the visual aesthetics of the space.